1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is an improved trolley specially designed for moving textile pieces used in the manufacture of clothing between successive workstations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, in the mass production of clothing pieces are cut out from stacks comprising numerous layers of cloth and these pieces are then assembled in batches which are moved from each workstation to the next. The most primitive method of procuring such discontinuous movement consists in the use of baskets which are carried; subsequently, ordinary trolleys were used. Continuing development lead to endless loops permitting continuous circulation of pieces suspended from clamps, with offshoots at each workstation. An automated installation of this kind is costly, it is not economically justifiable in manufacturing workshops of relatively small size and with a relatively limited production capacity.
The principal object of the invention is thus to provide a trolley which allows for the discontinuous movement of clothing pieces but improved in such a way that it offers the greatest convenience in use and reduces the movement required of the user, consequently offering the greatest possible time saving in regard to handling operations between workstations.